


the magic of magic

by viktores_secret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Double Viktor, F/M, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktores_secret/pseuds/viktores_secret
Summary: "Naughty students must be punished."





	the magic of magic

“You’re a beautiful woman.”

“You must not tell lies, Mr. Nikiforov,” Umbridge said haughtily, as she slapped her wand on her hand. She raised a challenging eyebrow and Viktor leaned over the desk, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Why, Ms. Umbridge. Who said I was lying?”

A faint pink flush dusted over her cheeks, matching her clothes and the wallpaper of her office. Viktor’s eyes darkened at the sight and she met his gaze straight on, leaning closer towards him. Viktor had never wanted so hard to Evanesco a desk. It was the only thing separating them now, aside from their considerable age difference and her inspiring outfit.

“Naughty students must be punished.”

“Then punish me.”

With a flick of her wand, Viktor’s robes disappeared and shackles curled around his wrist, locking him to the chair.

“You think you’re in control, Mr. Nikiforov?” She cooed, smiling condescendingly. Viktor relaxed back into the chair and looked up at her, eyes half-lidded.

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

She straightened up, wand brandished and ready. The voice didn’t come from the Viktor in the chair—no, it came from a voice in the shadows. She turned, and another Viktor Nikiforov walked out of the shadows. Just as handsome, just as stunning, and just as erect.

“Two Viktors?” Umbridge gasped. “But how?”

“Magic,” the two Viktors answered in sync.


End file.
